


Stability

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [21]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Comfort, Dom!Carlos, Fluff, Multi, Rope Bondage, dom!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl enjoys the steadiness in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stability

Carlos couldn’t help but be a little surprised when he first discovered that Earl was far more willing to be the Submissive rather than the Dominant during scenes, even back before Carlos was ever in Night Vale and it was just him and Cecil together. The scientist had confessed that he had first seen the redhead as nothing but a Dominant and a power Submissive at best, especially with his stronger build and training as a Scoutmaster.

Earl had just smiled, ears turning red briefly as he looked down at the ground. He explained finally that he liked being the one taken care of for once. When he was Scoutmaster he was always worrying about and caring for his Scouts and now that he was a sous chef he was always worrying about messing up a meal that would tarnish the Tourniquet’s reputation but at least here, where he could be someone’s pet or slut or slave; Earl could just allow himself to be used and placed under the control of someone else for as many hours as they wished.

He explained that the sensation of the ropes tight against his body, combined with the knowledge that someone else was in charge of everything was very grounding and reassuring to him. It was why during after care he sometimes asked to remain bound for several hours after the fact. The ropes always felt so nice against his skin and the tight knots reminded him of the love his Dominants’ had for him when they tied them around his body.

“It probably sounds stupid…”

“I think it sounds very scientifically sound,” Carlos had countered, offering Earl a smile and a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Today had been an incredibly rough day for Earl. He was exhausted when he finally came home, blushing as Carlos and Cecil stepped in immediately, drawing him a warm bath and assuring him that they would deal with making dinner tonight. He relented and blushed as Cecil helped him wash while Carlos dealt with making dinner.

Cecil was very gentle as he helped Earl bathe, humming softly as he pressed soft kisses down his neck, purring as he whispered comforting words into his ear. “My exhausted Early…” he sighed, fingers kneading the knots that had formed along Earl’s back from the stress of work. “We’re going to take such good care of you today, understand?”

“Yes…”

“Yes, what?” Cecil suddenly asked and he smiled at the way this made Earl shudder in pleasure, mismatched eyes fluttering closed.

“Yes, Sir.”

“That’s my good boy.”

Cecil helped Earl out of the tub several minutes later, cooing softly as he rubbed him dry with a towel, playfully ruffling his short hair with it after to make it fluff up, watching as it settled down into its usual resting place. “Hands behind your back with the wrists crossed,” he commanded. He smiled when Earl obeyed, picking up the white colored ropes he had brought with him into the bathroom and he started to bind him.

Earl closed his eyes, lips slightly parted as he finally allowed himself to relax as soon as he felt the ropes tied around his wrists. He kept them closed as Cecil continued to speak soothingly to him, twisting and turning the ropes knowingly over his wrists before moving to twisting and tying them over his chest and stomach. They were tight but not too tight and he knowingly tilted his head back, allowing Cecil to finish wrapping the last length of rope around his neck in a firm but carefully made collar.

Calmly Cecil checked the ropes with two fingers, tugging gently a few times to ensure nothing was pinching or at risk of rubbing the skin raw. “How does it feel, boy?”

“Good,” Earl whispered. He gasped when he was given a light slap across the face, eyes opening to look at Cecil’s stern face.

“Try again.”

“Good, Sir,” Earl mewled, blushing as he leaned forward, nuzzling and kissing the side of Cecil’s neck in apology.

Cecil chuckled, running a hand over Earl’s sides before pushing him back, taking hold of one of the knots over his chest and giving it a tug. “Come, dinner should be ready,” he said. He led Earl out of the bathroom and down the hall, careful to make sure the redhead didn’t trip on anything on their way to the kitchen.

“I was just about to call for you,” Carlos said, looking up with a smile. “I made some mofongo with some of that leftover shrimp we had. How does that sound?”

“Neat!” Cecil chirped, picking up a soft cushion and setting it down on the floor beside one of the chairs. “Kneel, boy,” he said, holding onto one of Earl’s arms for support, helping him lower himself down onto his knees on the cushion. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, Sir,” Earl said, blushing a little as Cecil adjusted some of the knots, tightening a few places here and there while loosening others. He shifted a little on his knees once Cecil was finished, watching as the radio host sat down in a chair beside him. A moment later Carlos was setting down three plates on the table, taking the chair on Earl’s other side.

“Hungry?” Carlos asked, taking up a spoonful of the food, blowing on it before looking down at Earl.

Earl nodded his head, watching the way Carlos held the spoon up, mindful not to drop anything on the floor as he moved the spoon towards his lips, “yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Here,” Carlos purred, guiding the spoon into Earl’s open mouth.

Dinner continued on like normal. Carlos and Cecil spoke to each other about how their own days had gone, steering clear of mentioning Earl’s own stressful day, allowing him to just focus on them instead. The pair took turns feeding Earl his own meal by hand, praising him softly between bites of food and sips of water.

When dinner was finished, Cecil picked up the plates to wash up while Carlos took charge of Earl. “Come on, it’s time to relax, hm?” He helped Earl up onto his feet, checking the ropes for any harmful tightness before pulling him close for a kiss, resting a warm palm against the other’s cheek. “Feeling a little better?” he asked.

Earl smiled, kissing the corner of Carlos’ mouth before he said, “yes, Sir.”

The scientist smiled, leading Earl into the lounge. He sat down on the couch first, pulling Earl down so that he was lying on his back, head in Carlos’ lap. He then turned on Netflix, choosing one of the nature documentaries he knew Earl liked to watch, setting the remote down before he started to play with the other’s hair, letting his fingers brush against his scalp.

Everything didn’t feel so bad anymore. Earl smiled to himself, his bound body relaxing as Carlos continued to pet him. He perked up when Cecil arrived several minutes later and he obediently lifted up his legs, letting the other sit down under them, running his hands over his thighs and legs as he turned his attention to what they were watching.

And as Earl lay there, tightly bound and naked in the laps of his two lovers; he found that he felt safe and secure with them and he knew that nothing could hurt him, not as long as they were with him.


End file.
